crudelydrawnproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Smiley Face
The Adventures of Smiley Face & Lightning Guy is a webseries created by Daniel 'Crudely Drawn Productions' based on the characters created by him iin 2008. The series focuses around the afformentioned protagonists, Smiley Face and Lighning Guy, and journies trying to save the universe from the evils of the Cloud of Darkness. The first episode was created in 2008 as part of his IT class cirriculum and eventually made its way to YouTube on October 18, 2011. The show joined the Comeback Schedule following the Homefront. Only three episodes have been aired so far but it has been renewed for two more seasons along with a special episode. Story Book 1: Return of the Cloud The first episode of the show starts out with Smiley Face standing alone admiring the background. Then, suddenly, a lighning bolt comes crashing down to him. It just misses Smiley but the he says 'Get down!'. At this point, the universe explodes and the duo are somehow spared. After a while of waiting the two are rescued as the universe is reformed. When they awaken the only thing they find is a sandwich. The two leap for it and the first episode ends The second episode continues with the two trying to get the sandwich. Eventually, Smiley is successful and grabs the sandwich. That is all interrupted when God or Daniel as he prefers to be called, speaks to the duo about the coming of the Cloud of Darkness. He sends the two back in time to the dinosaur era to defeat him before he becomes to powerful. The two lose the sandwich and arrive in the dinosaur era where the are attacked by savage versions of Dorothy and Barney the dinosaur. The duo escape to a cave where they find the Cloud of Darkness sleeping. They try to defeat him but accidently wake the Cloud up and the two are swallowed in to the darkness. The final episode shows Smiley Face and Lightning Guy stuck in the cloud and result that the only way to get out is to fuse. They do and become Lightning Face (or Smiley Guy). Because of the power they emit, the Cloud starts its self-destruct sequence. Lightning Face escapes from the Cloud back to their own time and the Cloud is destroyed. The two speak to Daniel again and are rewarded by rebuilding civilization. Smiley recieves one wish from Daniel and he decided to wish for a giant sandwich which is eaten by Lightning Guy. The series ends with the two starting to rebuild civilization. Book 2: Rise of the Bolts A second series was announced for the show at the end of the last episode of the the first season entitled 'Rise of the Bolts'. The premise of it is Lightning Bolts start kidnapping people and the duo most try to stop them. The story will heavily feature on the mysterious past of Lightning Guy and feature the return of the Cloud of Darkness. The duo will also have to team up with two other characters called Moon Person and Love Heart. So far only Love Heart has been cast as Ashley 'Green Wolf LPS'. Book 3 A third series was announced in the first video on Crudely Drawn Productions 2 with along with a special which brings the episode count up to 10. Cast Hamish 'Dethro' as Smiley Face Daniel 'Crudely Drawn Productions' as Lightning Guy, God (Daniel), Narrator Nathan 'Rulestheworldium' as The Cloud of Darkness Ashley 'Green Wolf LPS' as Love Heart (Announced for Season 2) Note: This is the first show in which Daniel 'Crudely Drawn Productions' has not played the main character. Instead, it is played by Hamish 'Dethro' Crew Daniel 'Crudely Drawn Productions' as Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Casting Agent, Sound Effect and Music Manager, Storyboard Artist, Animator, Editor and Slide Drawer Videos